


1

by crepuscular_writer



Series: 30 Days of AUs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1 of 30, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Everything is good, Human Castiel, M/M, Omega Castiel, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean Winchester, light frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crepuscular_writer/pseuds/crepuscular_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Dean and Omega Cas watch over their daughter, Amabel, after her first day home. Dean gets a little handsy, so they take advantage of the few hours they have to spend some overdue quality time together.</p><p>1/30</p>
            </blockquote>





	1

**Author's Note:**

> New Dads AU
> 
> tags: fluff, cuteness, praise, domesticity, baby, Alpha Dean, Omega Castiel, mention of mpreg, A/O Dynamics, a little bit of teasing frottage, emotionalness

"She's beautiful."

"She's radiant. And she's all ours."

Amabel was fast asleep in her crib, tuckered out from her first day at home from the hospital. She was kept admitted for three days to make sure no problems arose. During labor, the umbilical cord had wrapped itself around her throat and the doctor was worried she had lost too much air. Dean remembered holding Cas' hand in his and Jo's in the other, praying to a god he might actually believe in after this, unwilling to think about the possibility that he lost his daughter already, without even getting to hold her. She came out bright pink, greeting the new world with a lusty cry, and hitting the doctor holding her with her tiny, meaty fists.

"How did we get so lucky?" Cas spoke softly, careful to not wake Amabel up.

"I have no idea, Cas," Dean smiled. "None whatsoever."

Amabel's face twitched, her little nose scrunching in her slumber. Her tiny hands were in fists, squeezing lightly then relaxing ever so often, her tiny rosebud mouth in a permanent pout. She looked like what a miracle really was, a gift to them.

"I think we should leave her be now," Dean mentioned. He wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, pulling his husband into his chest. Pressing a kiss into his shoulder, his lips worked up Cas' neck, his hands skirting up the bare flesh of his torso. His shirt had been abandoned when Amabel spit up while being burped. He softly brushed his lips against the little patch of skin behind Cas' ear, then paused.

"I think we deserve a little alone time ourselves." His voice was lower form arousal, rough and gravelly.  Cas shivered at the words, goosebumps prickling his skin. Dean's hot breath on his neck and ear was not helping his resolve, not wanting to pop a boner in his daughter's nursery as she slept.

"Dean," Cas gasped, letting out a muffled moan.

"C'mon my precious omega, let's see if you've kept your touch over the last nine months," Dean growled playfully.

"Yes, Alpha."

Cas turned around in Dean's embrace, face to face, his hands now pressed against his alpha's broad chest. His arms snake up his shoulders to the nape of Dean's neck, his hands clasping each other, pulling him down to his level.

The kiss is slow, but hard and heated, a fiery spark spreading through their veins. It's breathless, loving and constant. Dean's hands grip at Cas' hips to grind them onto his own. They used to be sharp as knives, but having a kid does a number on your figure. Almost everything about Cas that used to be sharp bone or lithe muscles was now smoothed out curves and small pudge. But Dean was adamant to show Cas that he still had it, that he was still perfect. The friction between Cas' shorts and Dean's sweatpants was delicious, just enough to stir Cas on but not enough to get the relief he wanted. Dean shifted his hips, lining their hardening erections up, and grinding slowly against each other.

"I think... we should-- _ah!_ We should take this to the bedroom," Cas panted against the meat of Dean's shoulder, the sweet smell of sweat and slick radiating off of him, making Dean shake with need.

"Hmm," Dean hummed against Cas' hair, tickling his hairline with the vibrations. Cas pulled away from his skin to give him a bruising kiss.

"Come on babe, let Amabel sleep. We can uh," Dean grabbed the globes of Cas' ass, eliciting a soft yelp, and digging his fingers into the muscle, "entertain ourselves," he smirked teasingly.

Cas didn't really reply, more like he couldn't, and just pulled himself away from Dean, making his husband whimper at the loss of contact. Grabbing his hand, he tugged him away from Amabel's crib and towards the open door.

"I love you, and I'm gonna show you how much I love you, not just for bringing our daughter into the world, but for putting up with me," Dean whispered, kissing Cas' hand holding his. "For loving me even when I am an asshole. You're my everything Cas, and this little girl," Dean gestures to the sleeping girl, "she's proof of that. And I'm gonna prove how much you mean to me every day until the day I die."

"Dean, where is all this coming from?" Cas, his heart almost breaking at the loving words.

"I don't know, I just," he pauses, "today as been emotional, and I guess I'm not done letting it all out yet."

Cas smiles softly, tugging Dean's other hand into his, squeezing them both lightly. "I love you Dean. I always will. Now come on, we've only got a few hours until Amabel wakes up, and I'd like to get this taken care of," he gestured to his still very prominent erection tenting his shorts. Cas wiggled his eyebrows, and suddenly they were back in the mood, and Cas was tugging Dean down the hall to their own room. Yeah, life was good. A good Alpha husband and a beautiful kid, what more could an Omega want?


End file.
